The present invention relates to new and distinct day-neutral strawberry variety designated as ‘Flame’ (a.k.a. ‘108229’).
‘Flame’ (a.k.a. ‘108229’) is the result of a controlled-cross between a female parent cultivar designated 102850 and a male parent cultivar designated 106734 (both unpatented, proprietary cultivars) made by the Inventor and was first fruited in Watsonville, Calif. growing fields. Following selection and during testing, the plant was originally designated ‘108229’ and subsequently named ‘Flame’.
This new variety was asexually reproduced via runners (stolons) by the inventor at Watsonville, Calif. Asexual propagules from the original source have been tested in Watsonville growing fields and to a limited extent, grower fields in high elevation. The properties of this variety were found to be transmissible by such asexual reproduction. This cultivar was stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.